ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Rinar
were a species of small sea creatures, the first appeared in the Tsuburaya Productions OVA, Ultraman Gaia: Gaia Again. Subtitle: Stats *Height: Unknown *Weight: Unknown *Origin: Celephais trench, 8,000 m below sea level History Ultraman Gaia: Once Again Gaia Rinars were undersea organisms, they a sort of intelligent/advanced plankton-like species. One day, their city were under attack by Gakuzom, a remnant of Zogu's servants. The monster successfully took over their city forcing them to send out a distress message to the surface which took about two weeks for help to arrive. One of them, emerged from the sea and ventured onto the surface, taking on the form of a human girl and met Hiroya Fujimiya, the former human host of Ultraman Agul who was now on the run from GUARD when he was mistakenly believed to responsible for setting Zonnel to rampage, the beast had already predicted of Gakuzom's arrival. In an abandoned warehouse she healed Fujimiya's injuries and talked to him. When the GUARD forces arrived and surround them, a GUARD detective appeared with the powerless Agulater now in his possession after Fujimiya thrown it and mistakenly assuming Fujimiya to used the little girl as a hostage during his attempt to escape. But when the Baiakuhe surfaced, Melissa donated some of her energy to the powerless Agulater to restore Agul's light and returned to her people, entrusting him in his duty. Knowing what to do, Fujimiya transformed into Agul again and battled several Baiakuhes before dealing their leader. At the same time, Gamu Takayama and Team Marlin rode the Siren 7500 and dove undersea where they discovered the Rinar city. Witnessing Gakuzom, they fired with everything they had but Gakuzom shrugged it off and went to the surface, attacking Tokyo. Gamu, the only one still conscious from the beast's counterattack, witnessed Rinars entering their submarine and donated their light to his Esplender, restoring Gaia's light and enabling Gamu to transform into Ultraman Gaia again and battle Gakuzom. Despite this however, the monster was proven a challenge as he merged with his minions and overpowered the duo Ultra. While all seemed lost the Rinar charged the Ultras again and finally able to eliminate Gakuzom, finally saving both surface and underwater world. Trivia *Melissa's actress: Jasmine Marika (Jasmine Ann Allen) *Melissa's name was never revealed in the show, only credited as "girl". **When Fujimiya asked her real name, she denied his question, stating her name as a nickname and it has no real meaning. *During the ending credits, a Rinar approached to the screen with Melissa appeared in the background, assuming that this was in fact her. Powers and Weapons *Signal Transmission: Rinar could send signals to the surface despite their homeland was 8,000 m below sea level and in a cave system. *Air Adaptation: Despite being aquatic, Rinar's were revealed to be able to adapt to an air environment, speculating that they might be amphibious. **Levitation: Once adapted to an air environment, they can levitate themselves in order to move. *Intangibility: Rinar could phase through walls or anything. *Light restoration: Rinar can restore or recharge the depleted light of an Ultra by recharging their transformation item or directly at their Life Gauge even from faraway. They can even doing this individually or as a group. *Human Disguise: Rinar can disguise as a human when arrived at the surface. *Teleportation: Rinar can teleport themselves. *Healing: Rinar can heal others, the extent to which they can heal is unknown. *Telepathy: Rinar can communicate with a person with their mind. Rinar Melissa.jpg|Human Disguise Esplender_charging_back_up.png|Light Restoration Category:Ultraman Gaia Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Water Kaiju Category:Allies Category:Ultraman Gaia Category:Kaiju Allies